Apparatus comprising two dimensional materials such as graphene are known. Such apparatus may require electrodes to be coupled to the two dimensional material to provide sources and/or drains of charges for the two dimensional material.
It is useful to provide improved methods and apparatus for forming the apparatus and connecting the two dimensional material to the electrodes.